Yhwach
|-|Yhwach= |-|Soul King Absorbed= Summary Yhwach (ユーハバッハ, Yūhabahha), often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" (陛下, heika) by his underlings, is the monarch of the Wandenreich and Father of the Quincy. He also possesses the designation "A" - "The Almighty", and is the son of the Soul King. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 6-A | At least 6-A | At least 5-C, possibly up to 5-B via power-scaling. Name: Yhwach, often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years (around Yamamoto's age) Classification: Quincy, Emperor of the Wandenreich, Sealed King, Progenitor of the Quincy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, Reishi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Soul Manipulation, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Premonition/Precognition via Almighty (Extent still unknown, can also choose to use it or not), Telekinesis, Telepathy, some form of unclear reactive evolution, Immunity to being diminished in any way, Power copying, and/or power absorption connected to his premonition, after using Auswählen, Yhwach should have: Imagination Realization, Lightning Manipulation, Explosion Creation, Fear Inducement, Mask's Superstar ability, and more, Shadow Manipulation (For offensive and defensive purposes), after absorbing Mimihagi, he should be given immunity to precognition, which Yhwach notes that Mimihagi is able to escape his eyes. The extent of Yhwach's abilities are still unknown at this point, however. Attack Potency: Country level (Far superior to Shikai Kenpachi who was able to slash a meteorite summoned by Gremmy without releasing his eyepatch, comparable to Ichibei) | Continent level (One shotted Ichibei after he awakened his eyes, Should at the very least be comparable to restricted Aizen who was capable of doing this and effortlessly cut Yamamoto in half) | At least Continent level (Should be stronger than the previous form) | At least Moon level, potentially much higher (Able to casually elevate the entire Wandenreich to the Soul King's palace), possibly up to Planet level via power-scaling from the Soul King (Who maintains over 4 Realms, given that Yhwach absorbed his power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Way faster than any other Sternritter, also could face Ichibe but not for too long) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Ichibe) | Sub-Relativistic (Absorbed Mimihagi, who performed a Sub-Relativistic speed feat) | Unknown. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Unknown, likely higher | Unknown, likely higher | Unknown after absorbing the Soul King, likely higher Durability: Country level (he tanked Ichibei's Senri Tsūtenshō) | Continent level (Should at least be equal to a restricted Aizen, Blut Vene increases his durability even further) | Unknown, likely higher | Unknown, likely higher Stamina: Extremely high (He fought against Yamamoto in the past and the fight most probably took a lot of time), higher after absorbing the Soul King Range: Thousand of kilometers | Unknown after absorbing the Soul King Standard Equipment: Quincy Cross and a Medallion with which he can steal a released Bankai, and use the Bankai, Zanka no Tachi Intelligence: Yhwach has over two millenia experience as a warrior, along with being the Emperor of the Wandenreich, and a true genius in strategies Weaknesses: His premonition works on neither the Soul King nor Mimihagi. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Quincy Cross: Yhwach carries a version of the Quincy Cross, consisting of five points, which forms part of an elaborate, circular medal featuring a number of stars and a descending striped ribbon. This is attached to the left breast of his trench coat, so it is often concealed beneath his cloak. Medallion: Yhwach possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Yhwach used it to take Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi. Shadows: A technique that allows a Quincy open a road between two different dimensions through a shadow similar to the Garganta of the Arrancar's. By putting the hand on the floor and then quickly swinging his arm outward, it is able to expand greatly the shadows resulting from manifest a giant portal shape of the cross Quincy, which is large enough to allow several people cross simultaneously to exit. Blue Flames: By highly condensing his reishi and reiryoku, Yhwach can create blue flames. These flames are powerful enough to burn the sands and rocks of Hueco Mundo, which are otherwise non burnable. He first uses his unique variation during his part of the invasion of Soul Society to incinerate the First Division barracks. Certain members of the Wandenreich also possess the ability to produce this blue flames. Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger: The greatest Quincy protective spell, the user creates a barrier with several Quincy crosses, where anyone who enters it will be “torn asunder by the light of God”. The Almighty (全知全能 (ジ・オールマイティ), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"): When Yhwach has The Almighty activated, his irises and pupils split in two. After Yhwach was sealed away, it took 900 years for his heart to begin beating once more, 90 years for him to regain awareness, and 9 years for him to regain his power. If he were to open his eyes before those final 9 years had fully elapsed, he may have been unable to fully control his power and accidentally stolen all of the power from his loyal Sternritter. With this power's activation, Yhwach achieves his full strength. Yhwach gains an additional pupil in each eye after nullifying Ichibē's Futen Daisatsuryō. * Nigh-Omniscience: Yhwach can see everything that is to occur from the present moment into the far-flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze. However, Yhwach is unable to predict the actions of Mimihagi, the right hand of the Soul King. ** Power Intuition: Any power of which he "knows" will become his ally. *** Reactionary Power Immunity: That power will not only be unable to defeat him, but become unable to harm him in any way. *'Concussive Force::' Yhwach is able to concentrate physical force remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. *'Consumption:' Yhwach can consume other beings via physical contact, including higher beings and in doing so, absorbs their powers and energy, and can contain their great essence within his body, making their power his own. The process can vary in length, being instant with those lower in power than him and taking longer for more powerful beings. Swordsman: Yhwach is proficient enough in swordsmanship to effortlessly clash with and repel a captain-class combatant. In battle, he can easily perform a take-down on his opponent with one hand while wielding his sword in the other. Immense Spiritual Power: According to Quilge Opie, Yhwach has power surpassing that of an Espada. He easily defeated Tier Harribel, who was "utterly powerless" before him. As a further testament to Yhwach's power, by his own claim, among the Wandenreich, only he possesses enough power to actually wield Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai. Soul Distribution Power (魂を分け与える力, Tamashī o wakeataeru Chikara): Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them. Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back. * Flawless Healing: In Yhwach's distribution of his soul, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. While the wound of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside the piece of soul they received from Yhwach. Those healed in this way had their lifespan drastically reduced, and once the person had died, the augmented fragment would return to Yhwach. In turn, Yhwach slowly gained the usage of his dormant motor skills and senses. * Power Bestowal (via Letter Empowerment): While all Quincy have the power to collect Reishi from their surroundings to make it theirs, Yhwach is the sole Quincy who can do the opposite: he has the power to share his spirit with others. However, he eventually discovered a much more powerful way to distribute his soul: by engraving a letter, signifying an ability, directly onto another's soul, he could share out his soul more deeply, and with greater power. He does this by having others drink his blood within a ritual. * Soul Absorption: Yhwach can forcibly retake the soul fragments of his soul that he has shared out. The only time that Yhwach can return to being the Father of the Quincy and gather his strength is in his sleep. None can be permitted to disturb him while he rests. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more. ** Enhanced Condition and Longevity: Every time he regains a piece of his soul, Yhwach becomes stronger and lives longer. ** Nocturnal Power Swapping: Yhwach and Haschwalth are two sides of a balanced scale. While Yhwach returns to being the Father of the Quincy, Haschwalth take up the mask of the ruler in his stead, as they are connected. Once night falls and Yhwach falls asleep, his power will be swapped with Haschwalth's. Auswählen (聖別 (アウスヴェーレン), Ausuvēren; German for "Select", Japanese for "Holy Selection"; "Consecration" in the Viz release): After 990 years of being sealed away, Yhwach used this ability to restore his lost powers. After selecting Quincy whom he deems impure, including those with mixed blood, Yhwach can steal their powers and make them his own. This process is ultimately fatal to its victims, particularly those who are already weak. Upon Yhwach's activation of this ability, his targets are engulfed in massive columns of light. Even being near the columns of light is enough to strip a Quincy of their power. It absorbs energy from those Quincy judged to be unnecessary and sends it to those who need it in a redistribution of power. Those taken from will perish, while those on the receiving end are revitalized with greater strength than they possessed before. It transfers not physical accumulations of Reishi, but pure energy. As such, even Kirio Hikifune's Cage of Life, which blocks all spiritual matter, cannot prevent its use. With this power, Yhwach should have all of the powers from the Sternritters that have perished, such as Menina's "The Power", Gremmy's "The Imagination", Candice's "The Thunderbolt", and many more. * Self-Power Restoration: Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. When Ichibē Hyōsube's Name Curse crushed Yhwach's voice and prevented him from speaking, Yhwach granted himself the power of voice once more by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi into the openings. When Ichibē's sealed Zanpakutō caused Yhwach's physical and spiritual power to be halved due to Ichibē cutting his name in half, Yhwach restored them by summoning and absorbing several ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters. ** Sankt Altar (簒奪聖壇 (ザンクト・アルタール), Zankuto Arutāru; German for "Saint Altar", Japanese for "Usurpation Altar"): Yhwach summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach. ** Reiatsu Infusion: Yhwach can transfer his Reiatsu to others through contact with a object he has infused his Reiatsu into. If a Quincy receives some of his Reiatsu, their Quincy blood forces them to attack the Soul King if he is nearby because the king "cannot be forgiven"; this is visually represented by Blut Vene veins spreading across the part of the user's body where they received Yhwach's Reiatsu Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Yhwach can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne, which he later deconstructed with ease, and reconstructed it into a set of steps in order to ascend to a higher level of Silbern. *'Hirenkyaku Master:' After destroying the 1st Division HQ, Yhwach moved a great distance and appeared behind Yamamoto without being noticed. He overwhelmed Ichigo while the latter was using his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. *'Blut:' An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene: Yhwach is capable of withstanding a Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tensho without sustaining any injury. *** Blut Vene Anhaben: Yhwach extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block mid-level Kidō spells, such as Bakudō #62 Hyapporankan, even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume. Enhanced Strength: During his short fight with Ichigo, Yhwach displayed impressive physical strength. When he stabbed Ichigo in the neck, the force of his attack caused the ground beneath them to shatter. Enhanced Endurance: Yhwach is a considerably resilient combatant, piercing his own throat and impaling himself with a Heilig Pfeil during his fight with Ichibē Hyōsube without slowing down or showing any signs of physical strain afterward. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his Quincy skills, Yhwach possesses a certain level of proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to quickly subdue and pin down Ichigo Kurosaki, who had his Bankai active at the time, before the latter could react or defend himself properly. Psychokinesis: Is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to influence/manipulate/move matter/objects. Capable of breaking apart and rising the Vandereich all the way to the Soul King Dimension. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spirit energyand particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. Sankt Bogen (大聖弓 (ザンクト・ボーグン), Zankuto Bōgun; German for "Saint Bow", Japanese for "Great Holy Bow"): Yhwach manifests an enormous bow anywhere within his general vicinity with proportionally large Heilig Pfeil, which carry enough force to propel him back up to the Soul King Palace with a single shot. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By collecting more Reishi, Yhwach can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. He can also generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. He can fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage, which can destroy an adversary as durable as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. * Reishi Broadsword: With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Yhwach manifests an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Yhwach's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including one as powerful as Yamamoto. Note: See this calc for source of current power-scaling and Tier jump Key: Base | True Power | With Mimihagi Absorbed | With Soul King completely absorbed Others Notable Victories: Tailed Beasts (Naruto) Might Guy (Naruto) (Guy's profile) Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) (Toneri's profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Bleach Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Power Mimicry Category:Soul Users Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Hax Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Quincies Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5